


花样时期的笨蛋初体验

by RANburning



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, RPS
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RANburning/pseuds/RANburning
Summary: 一辆低速行驶自行车，没有插入情节，攻受无差





	花样时期的笨蛋初体验

唐禹哲一进屋就开始脱衣服，此时已经是盛夏了，每天顶着烈日拍戏，回来都是汗津津的一身，眨眼的功夫已经开始低头解他那根装饰用的皮带，却意外被人推着抵到了门上，再来就是一颗金色毛发的头颅凑了过来，耳边顿时被湿湿痒痒的气息包围了。

他一时有点懵，：“汪东城，你搞什么……”

抬眼就是汪东城试图在用可怜巴巴的表情和语气撒娇：“禹哲，我想要……”

唐禹哲看了看汪东城。大概是刚刚洗了澡，他只下身穿了件大短裤，头发还有点微湿，干净光洁的胸膛上星星点点的水珠随着呼吸起伏，有点晃眼，唐禹哲顿时反应过来了。

私密的互动大概是从某个睡在一起早晨开始的，睡相不好的汪东城和唐禹哲四肢交缠着一起醒来，还没来得及尴尬就发现了更让人尴尬的事——彼此的小兄弟正硬邦邦的顶在对方的大腿上。这本来也很好化解，这个年纪生龙活虎的男生的正常反应，打个哈哈再轮流用下卫生间就过去了。可是也不知道是汪东城睁大的眼睛太好看还是微张的唇看起来很可爱，总之鬼使神差的，唐禹哲的手伸下去握住了汪东城的那根东西。从此一发不可收拾。

“这么早吗，天还没黑诶，说不定一会他们几个会过来玩……”

汪东城不死心的继续凑上去，一口含住了唐禹哲耳垂，还抓住了他的手往自己的胯下按，：“禹哲你看这里……”

分不清是哪里更烫一些，唐禹哲的脑袋险些就糊掉了，他用另外一只手轻轻推开汪东城，小声说道：“等等，脏……我还没洗澡，等我洗完好不好？”

得到了肯定的答复，汪东城才依依不舍的放开唐禹哲，只是眼睛依然热辣辣的盯着他的动作。

唐禹哲臊的脸直发热，三两下就脱掉裤子钻进了浴室。手拧开花洒，水珠落下，他才有了喘气的机会。

他和汪东城在踩线，他知道。如果第一次可以用突如其来的兄弟爱来解释，那后来也可以说成好兄弟之间的定期友好互助……屁嘞，根本没办法解释，就像是他们用所谓的撞鬼说解释他们同睡一张床，这理由根本就跟纸糊一样的不牢靠。而他们却心知肚明，心照不宣。

快速的洗好了头发，打好了沐浴乳，冲水擦干，根本连五分钟都没用到。唐禹哲犹豫了一下，把浴巾裹在了腰上就走了出去。

汪东城显然是等的不耐烦了，唐禹哲还没来的及说什么就被搂住按在了床上，整个动作一气呵成。

唐禹哲伸手摸了摸汪东城近在眼前的脸，说道：“你今天怪怪的诶，这么急啊”

汪东城双手撑在唐禹哲的耳畔一动不动，眼睛红红的又水水的，然后低下头，嘴巴触到了唐禹哲的嘴。

也太软了吧，这是唐禹哲的第一个念头，然后他的手按着汪东城的头，加深了这个吻。

汪东城的唇有点发抖，可能是没想到会收到回应，但也马上张嘴含住了对方的唇，辗转吸吮，舌头撬开唐禹哲的牙齿，试探性的挑逗立马获得对方热烈的回应，两根舌头追逐缠戏，交换着甜美的津液和气息，都恨不得把对方拆吃入腹。直到脑袋缺氧，才依依不舍的放开彼此。

两个人都气喘吁吁，嘴角还有银丝牵连。这是他们之间的第一个吻。唐禹哲和汪东城眼睛发亮的看着对方，好久才缓过来，然后又分享了一个轻啄。

唐禹哲舔舔嘴唇，一副回味的样子，夸道：“感觉不错。”汪东城只觉得自己身上的火一波未平一波又起，又转而凶狠的进攻唐禹哲的脖子，含住喉结上那颗晃眼的小痣反复的吮舔，手也没闲着在他的身上四处揉搓。唐禹哲惊笑着说着：“今天这么猛啊”之类的话，然后又被汪东城的吻堵住了。

欲火被汪东城略带薄茧的手一寸寸的点燃，胯下渐渐抬头，抵着粗粝的浴巾好不难受，唐禹哲想伸手扯开，却被他阻止了。

“我来”

汪东城把唐禹哲扶起来半靠在床头，跪坐在他双腿间，然后拉开浴巾，把唐禹哲的性器解放了出来。那东西已经很硬了，红红的头部探出来，分量也不算小的一根，正颤颤巍巍的立着。虽然互相帮助过好几次，也大多都是遮遮掩掩草草了事，不曾细看，如今这么坦诚相见的暴露在对方眼里却是第一次，唐禹哲有点想缩。

但是汪东城的手覆上去的时候，他还是舒服的眯了眯眼，只不过是套弄了几下，他就腰间绵软，脚尖紧绷了。于是又忍不住揽着对方的脖子拉过来亲吻缠绵。

汪东城一边亲，双手也不肯闲着，一手掌握着唐禹哲的坚挺之处，另一只手抚上他的胸膛，对着那粒小小的乳头又揉又按，直到让它也挺立起来，最后直接舔了上去对它进行重点照顾。唐禹哲倒抽了口气，修长的手指攀上汪东城结实的背。

那小东西大概是太可爱了，汪东城含弄挑逗半天，又用牙齿轻轻的啃骚它，大概也是分不清轻重，不一会儿把它蹂躏的红肿不堪湿哒哒的一片，唐禹哲受不了去推汪东城的头，汪东城却转去折磨另一边。终于等到汪东城心满意足放过唐禹哲的乳头，唐禹哲已经鼻子发红、眼角含泪了，汪东城又忍不住吻他，小小的委屈顿时消散在唇舌之间。

“很痛吗？”

“也没有只有痛啦……”

唐禹哲想伸手去解汪东城的短裤帮他也纾解一番 ，却又被汪东城阻止了，：“不急，我先帮你好不好？”

唐禹哲只好继续老老实实地享受汪东城的服务，看他吻过自己的胸膛，吻上自己的脐环，吻过自己的小腹，最后……他的唇落到了自己的龟头上。唐禹哲感觉自己的脑子哄得一下炸开了，他试图并腿，却被汪东城坚定的按住了。汪东城趴跪在他腿间，就这么一点一点的把他的东西含了进去！

这太超过了！唐禹哲想说什么，叹息声却脱口而出，但是这也太舒服了。从来没有感受过的湿润和热度，他抓住汪东城的头发把他的头往自己的胯下送去，腰肢也忍不住向前顶弄，温暖的口腔紧紧的裹着他的一整根，头部几乎戳在柔软的喉咙深处，几乎下一秒就要缴械投降。

汪东城也没料到唐禹哲的反应这么大，但还是跟着他的节奏努力吞咽着，到底是新手，不一会儿俊俏的一张脸就憋的通红，眼泪口水都流了出来。唐禹哲发现了汪东城的异样，又惊慌失措地推开他，想坐起身来，却再一次被按了回去。

仿佛猜到唐禹哲的心中所想，汪东城安抚道，：“禹哲，没关系的，我想让你舒服。”汪东城舔了舔嘴唇，又重新把他含进了嘴里，唐禹哲抽哼了一声，反手咬住了自己手指，却是不敢再动一下。

汪东城上下套弄着唐禹哲的阴茎，手指也搓揉着他的两个卵蛋，力求让他每一个部分都收到应有的照顾，柔顺的头发落在脸前随着他的动作也轻骚着唐禹哲的胯部，引得唐禹哲越发的坚硬。

这是汪东城啊，这样的一张脸，这样的一个人，唐禹哲忍不住伸手描摹他漂亮的眉眼，他的眼睛依然红红的水汽氤氲，泪痣却越发的生动和妖艳起来。汪东城抬眼看他，嘴巴和手上依然没有停止耕耘，还试图观察他的反应。唐禹哲下身一紧就这么射了出来。

“咳……”汪东城终于吐掉了唐禹哲的性器，捂住嘴巴，咳了出声。

唐禹哲顿时又慌张起来，坐起来急切的看着他：“怎么了？快吐出来啊要不要紧？”

“嗯……”汪东城咳了两声就停了，一脸无辜的看着他；“咽下去了。”

“…………”酸胀的情绪在胸膛里无处宣泄，唐禹哲猛地扑倒了汪东城，发狠了一样亲他，性感的嘴唇被又啃又咬，连脖子和肩窝也不能幸免。

汪东城夸张的惨叫：“哎哎哎禹哲轻点，明天还有戏呢”

“汪东城，你闭嘴”却是抱着他不动了。

似乎有水滴在了肩膀上，汪东城无奈的叹气，手指在某人略显长的头发上绕啊绕，：“很感动哦”，然后笑着看着潮湿的一只唐禹哲从他身上爬起来，表情又可怜又假装凶狠，实在是太可爱了

“你怎么没把自己憋死” 碎碎念着，唐禹哲终于如愿以偿的解开并脱掉了汪东城的大裤衩，硬的不行的东西立刻弹了出来，唐禹哲盯着看了两秒，勉为其难地夸了句：“看起来蛮厉害的嘛”

跃跃欲试的心情被小小的打击了一下，唐禹哲思考着从哪下嘴，汪东城却说：“不行就算了，不用勉强”，唐禹哲看了他一眼也不理他，只帮他调整了个舒服的姿势，就模仿着汪东城刚才的样子，一手握住他的阴茎，低下头去。

真的太大了，唐禹哲尽力的张开嘴去含汪东城的东西，同时收紧嘴角开始套弄，头皮感受到微微的拉扯，是汪东城的手。唐禹哲像是受到了鼓励一样，更努力的上下吞吐，还试图往喉咙深处压，没控制好力道，泪水一下子就迸出来了，原来这么难受，但是耳边是汪东城抑制不住的喘息声，唐禹哲又觉得可以忍受。

口水把汪东城的阴茎弄得湿哒哒一片，腮帮子也酸的要命，唐禹哲决定换个方式暂时解放一下他的嘴巴，他伸出舌头，在汪东城阴茎的顶端舔了一下，立刻收到了汪东城的抽气声。看来效果不错。

然后他把头埋的更低，直接含住了汪东城的两颗卵蛋，稍微玩弄了一下就吐了出来，从汪东城的会阴处一路舔到龟头，粉色的舌头在整个性器上来回的游走，配合上他时不时往上挑逗的眼神，这画面对于汪东城来说简直太刺激了。

汪东城一阵呜咽惊喘：“禹哲你也太棒了吧”

唐禹哲有点喜欢这种感觉，汪东城的脆弱之处在自己这里，他掌握着汪东城的欲望和快感，他可以让汪东城快乐，可以给予他欲生欲死的销魂蚀骨。于是他更努力的服务着汪东城，手口并用的交替着，最后则重点刺激汪东城的卵蛋和龟头部分，他用舌头反复的舔着汪东城的肉楞和顶端的缝隙，配合上时不时的吸吮，汪东城很快就两股战战溃不成军了。

“要出来了……”汪东城只来得及堪堪推开唐禹哲，精液就喷洒了出来，弄得他脸上头发上都是，甚至有星星点点的白浊挂在了唐禹哲的睫毛上。

这画面简直比唐禹哲红红的小嘴吞吐他同样红红的龟头还刺激，汪东城一下就脑袋短路了。

“汪东城你搞什么……？”唐禹哲也懵了几秒钟，反应过来后脸迅速热辣了起来。居然被……颜射了，这是什么鬼18禁录像带的情节吗？

汪东城手忙脚乱的帮他把脸上头上的精液抹去，：“我不是故意的，不想让你吞下去啦”

“……你不是吞下去了嘛……”

“……很臭很苦啊，不好喝”

唐禹哲就着汪东城的手舔了一下，立刻脸皱成包子，他吐吐舌头说：“真的很难喝诶”

“呜…………”汪东城突然抱住唐禹哲,使劲的揉搓和撒娇。

“你又发什么神经啊？”

“堂宝宝你这么可爱我还想做><”

“那……那就做啊，我刚刚都没有把你从上到下吃一遍呢”

“ 万一疯过头明天就不用拍戏了……”

“……汪东城你来不来？”

“来来来！”

 

END


End file.
